Not Coming Home
by AngelofPrey
Summary: Cloud has left, *again*, and Tifa has decided to move on. But what happens when Cloud returns to claim his girl, and finds her taken? CloTi and some other pairings
1. Prologue: All I Need

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS, I JUST MANIPULATE THEM LOVINGLY. SONG VERSE AT THE BEGINNING BELONGS TO WITHIN TEMPTATION.

--------------------------------------------------------

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now

Don't let it close

---------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"Cloud, wait!" Tifa cried skidding to a stop in front of Fenrir.

"Tifa, don't—" Cloud started, his eyes focused on her shoes. He couldn't look at her, not now, he wouldn't be able to leave again if he did.

"No, Cloud! You listen to me this time!" Her voice was forceful, angry, it commanded Cloud's eyes to meet hers despite his every intention not to.

She was mad, that was clear. Tears of anger were slipping down her cheeks, almost masked by the rain that was growing harder by the minute. She had both hands on the handle bars of the bike and she looked determined enough to stop it by herself should he try to start the engine.

"Cloud, why are you running away again? This is your home! Can't you see that?" She pleaded.

"Tifa, I—" he began.

"Stop making excuses already! You have friends here! And people who care about you! Think about Marlene and Denzel! You promised we would be a family from now on! Are you going to disappoint them… again?" These were the words that she'd never really been angry enough to say, to Tifa they were just too hurtful, and she was afraid they would drive him away. But they'd always been there just hiding under the surface.

"It's not that simple…"

"Why not? To me it is simple, Cloud! What, are you afraid?" Cloud's eyes shot up again, she had hit the nail on the head, and she knew it.

"Afraid of what?"

"Look, I'm just going to hurt you—"

"Oh, is _that_ what this is about then?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, she died Cloud. But you don't get it do you? You couldn't have saved her, none of us could have!"

"That's not what this is about…"

"Then what is it about?" her eyes were sad, angry, and confused all at once.

"Tifa, try and understand. I couldn't save Aerith—" He began, but was immediately cut off by Tifa again, Cloud growled annoyed by the interruption. What he was trying to say was important for crying out loud!

"True, but it's too late now anyway. And she's forgiven you Cloud, I know she has. Do you really think she'd be capable of holding a grudge? Cloud, please come home."

"Tifa, I can't."

"WHY NOT!?" She brought her fists down on the bike so hard that it almost broke in two, instead she merely dented the front.

"You're gonna get hurt, okay? I'm not fooling around!"

"Just stop that okay? I'm not going to get hurt!"

"How do you know? Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"I know, because I can take care of myself! I've done it for a long time, and I can keep on doing it! I'm a pretty good fighter too you know! Just please come home Cloud!"

'No options left now…' Cloud thought.

"You just said you can take care of yourself, why do you need me there?" he said, coldly. This shocked Tifa, but only for a moment.

"Because I do!" she replied. "Cloud, you really are a dumbass you know?"

"And why's that?"

"You've known me all this time and it never occurred to you? Cloud… I—I love you." She couldn't believe she'd said it… and so easily. "I've been waiting for you to realize it ever since we were little… I guess I just got tired of waiting. So there, it's on the table… you're move…"

Cloud sighed looking up to the sky, 'I wish it hadn't come to this…' he thought, and leaned forward over the handle bars of the bike.

One hand snaked around the back of Tifa's neck and pulled her forward. Tifa's heart jumped at the feeling of the kiss. Sure, she'd kissed one or two boys before, they'd all looked vaguely like Cloud (spiky hair, blonde, or someone with a battered puppy/hero complex look about them), but none of them _were_ Cloud Strife, the boy she'd been in love with since she was nine years old. The kiss was chaste to say the least, just a simple meeting to two people's lips, but Tifa could feel the emotion behind it, though what emotion that was she never really was sure of. When it ended Cloud kept his hand on her neck, and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes squeezed shut as if he were in pain.

"Tifa…" he whispered. "I don't expect you to understand right now, but I can't stay."

Tifa hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late, and his fingers closed over her carotid artery, and knocked her unconscious.

Tifa awoke several hours later, soaked to the bone, and with a set of distinct tire tracks leading into the distance. She wasn't sure what to feel, or what to do, so she just sat there, trying to sort out what had happened, and trying to decide what to do next.

It was about a half an hour later that Barrett pulled up in his truck and pulled Tifa out of the rain. Everyone was waiting for her back at 7th Heaven, all of them had been worried about her safety as she had left in a hurry and hadn't been back in several hours, and she hadn't been heard from.

"What happened out there?" Yuffie asked, after Tifa had changed into some dry clothes, and had a hot mug of coffee in her hand.

"…I tried to stop him…" she whispered, then everything came crashing down, and Tifa was reduced to a mass of heart-broken sobs.

"Whoa, whoa!" Yuffie said, surprised by her friend's distress. "Tried to stop who?"

"…Cloud." She answered through her tears. "He's gone again."

Yuffie looked up at Barrett and Cid and mouthed. "Uh-oh."

"I'm gonna kill that spiky-assed—" Cid growled cracking his knuckles. "That boy is thicker than a brick wall!"

"Tifa? Cloud's coming back right?" Marlene asked, "I mean he promised that we'd be a family now. He's coming back?"

"No Marlene… I don't think he is…" Tifa whispered. "Not this time."

A/N: Soooo, yeah. Was it heart-wrenching? Dramatic? Romantic? Tell me what you think. Review, review, review!!!!

Annnywaayy. The first chapter will be up shortly. This story a lot simpler than most of my other stuff that have a complex character framework and mucho mucho plot points to cover. Not to mention the chapters will not be eighteen pages long… aaanndd it doesn't feature one to thirty of my OCs… in fact this will probably be the first without an OC at all. YAAAY! Okay, I'm done now, you can get on with your lives. (BTW: shortest chapter ever! Three pages ftw!) BTW had a really hard time deciding which name to use for Aerith/Aeris… most people know her as Aerith, but the original name is Aeris, idk… please help me out by voting in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Without You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS AND THE SONG VERSE AT THE BEGINNING BELONGS TO HINDER

---------------------------------------------

Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Without You

Just about three years had passed since Cloud had left that night. No one had heard from or seen him in all that time. Eventually everyone had just stopped looking. If Cloud didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be found.

Tifa, after several months of fretting, and worrying, and believing, was convinced that it might be better if she gave up. The bar was doing well, the kids were growing up fine, and all major catastrophes threatening Edge had been thwarted, all without the help of Cloud. She was beginning to see that he wasn't the only hero in town, and this new hero was her current boyfriend.

Yes, Tifa had even managed to put her feelings for Cloud on the back burner and get a steady boyfriend. It wasn't like she didn't have the pick of the young bachelors of the town, but this was the guy who had convinced her to stop looking for Cloud and get on with the steady life she had. He was good-looking enough too: bright green eyes (that _weren't_ as a result of exposure to Mako), brown hair (that wasn't at all spiky), with a friendly-open personality that Cloud could never dream of having, and when all was said and done, a more than decent body. All in all, Tifa liked him because he wasn't Cloud, and yet still managed to make her heart flutter with the little things that he did… He was also madly in love with her, regardless of the fact that she had told him that her heart was already elsewhere, but he had begged her to at least try going out with him, so she agreed, and hadn't found a reason to stop agreeing for a little over two years now.

Tifa woke up, as usual in her room in the apartment above the bar. Although having a warm body next to her that smelled vaguely of cologne and masculinity was not as per usual. The night before flooded into her mind answering the question of just how her boyfriend ended up in the same bed with her this morning. Nothing had happened; he was simply tired after being out all night with her, and didn't feel like driving home, so Tifa had offered him a share of her bed.

Tifa rolled over and smiled when she saw Arc lying there with the pillow covering his head.

"Morning." She said sweetly.

There came a muffled groan from the pillow. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Come on, it's time to get up." She said sitting up and stretching, savoring the feeling of all her muscles being pushed back into place.

"Can't we stay just a little longer?" Arc groaned still within the pillow. To Tifa it sounded like a monkey trying to chatter under water.

"What was that?" she said lifting the pillow from his face. Arc squealed and trashed until he fell from the bed.

Tifa rolled her eyes. Definitely not a morning person…

"Come on, it's Denzel's birthday today." She cooed leaning over so she was eye to eye with him. "We've got a lot of preparing to do…" Then she gave him a peck on the tip of the nose and went to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Arc had taken Marlene and Denzel and a few of Denzel's friends to the movies and out to the park afterwards, giving Tifa the run of the apartment to set up.

She was currently running errands like picking up that extra roll of streamers she needed, and picking up the cake from the bakery across town. Half-way through, her phone rang, it was Yuffie, she was lost somewhere on the highway outside of Edge. Tifa had just finished talking her back on course when Yuffie decided that now would be a good time to catch up.

"So, how've you been?" the young ninja girl asked.

"Good, I guess. The kids are doing well, and Arc and I are stable…" Tifa replied.

"Well the 'I guess' doesn't make you sound too sure about things… what's up?" If anything, Yuffie was perceptive… if not just a little bit nosy.

Tifa sighed and stopped walking trying to decide whether or not the younger girl could be trusted.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Yuffie pleaded. Tifa jumped, could she read minds too?

"Well…"

"Tiiiffaaaaa!" Yuffie whined.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep it to yourself okay?"

"You forget to whom you are speaking. I am the greatest ninja in Wutai! My life IS a secret!" Yuffie boasted.

Tifa laughed before saying, "Okay, fine. To tell you the truth… I don't really think I'm over Cloud…"

"But why not!?" Yuffie exploded. "He left you unconscious on the road, and he hasn't been back in three years, leaving you to be a single-mom of sorts! If I were in your shoes I would'a ditched the crush a while ago…"

"It really isn't that simple, Yuffie… I mean, I didn't tell anyone but… before he left, I kinda told him about my feelings for him, and… he kissed me…"

"WHAT?!!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal… not everyone needed to know…"

"But you kept it from ME!"

"Sorry."

"Well, apology accepted… so tell me what's the problem… well, besides having feelings for someone other than your mega-hot boyfriend…"

"The problem is that I found a ring in a drawer in Arc's apartment the last time I was there…"

"HE'S MARRIED!?!"

"No! A diamond ring!"

"HE'S CHEATING ON YOU, WITH A MARRIED WOMAN?!?!"

"No! Argh! Yuffie! An engagement ring, for _me_!"

"…oh…but that's… that's great news! So what's the problem then?"

"The problem is I'm not sure I'm even in love with the guy who's going to propose to me!"

"…is it because of your old feelings for Cloud?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure… I'm angry with him for leaving, but that kiss confuses me… as well as everything he said… I think I may have been too hasty with my conclusions… I get the feeling that I didn't let him give a reason for leaving… oh I feel so stupid when I think about it!"

"…yeah… that's a problem alright…" Before Yuffie could continue Tifa heard her shriek over the phone.

"Ah! Watch out!" the young girl cried before there was the sound of a crash.

"Yuffie!?" Tifa shouted into her phone. "Yuffie, are you alright?!"

Yuffie groaned, looking at the wreckage of her former vehicle. "Yeah, I'm okay… good news is I met up with Vincent… he may not be in one piece when he gets there though… I'm gonna have to call you back…"

"Oh dear." Tifa sighed hanging up. This certainly was turning out to be an interesting day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tifa finally made it to the bakery it was five minutes before closing.

"Sorry I'm so late." She panted running in the door. "I just had to make sure one of my party guests didn't die…"

Tifa purchased the cake and started on her walk home. She had closed the bar for the night, so hopefully there wouldn't be any customers. And hopefully everyone had gotten to the apartment alright, aside from Vincent who had been hit by whatever Yuffie had been driving, and spent the last few hours in the emergency room. Though apparently she either wasn't going very fast, or had just missed him because he wasn't hurt in the least.

Tifa stepped outside the bakery and got the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. This caused her to look around but finding nothing lurking in the shadows she continued walking. She never noticed the big black bike in the middle of the stopped traffic she was crossing in front of, with a driver dressed all in black, who had the faintest hint of blonde hair sticking out of the cowl of the driver's hood.

A/N: ZOMG it's CLOUD!!!! I surprise even myself… jk jk. (watch it totally won't be him(or will it?(is going to stop now)))

Well… it would have been Aerith that got the heart-to-heart chat with Tifa but… she's dead… so she can't… so I used Yuffie instead, and tried to keep her as in character as I could possibly manage… And I know it's unlikely that Tifa would confide in Yuffie but… who else does she have to turn to? …The only other person I can think of is Red XIII/Nanaki… but he can't use a phone, he doesn't have opposable thumbs…

And yes, I stole Arc's name from FFIII, now how many of you knew that?

Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

Next chapter will focus on Cloud and what he's been doing for the last three years, and introduce the bad guy, and the plot, whoohoo!


	3. Chapter 2: When I'm Gone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS. AND THE SONG AT THE BEGINNING BELONGS TO 3 DOORS DOWN.

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS PART TOO. Okay, first things first… regarding my Cloud… this is not based on the Advent Children or Kingdom Hearts Cloud who is emo and/or mentally an evil cloud (no pun intended) of doom and gloom. That's just how he's portrayed in those two movies/games respectively. My Cloud is the non-emo Cloud from the original game; you know the one who emerges after Tifa pieces him back together in the lifestream? Also he's the Cloud who says "let's mosey" instead of "move out". (For those of you who haven't played the game, yes he does actually say that…). Just to clarify, he was only emo in Advent Children because he was dogged by guilt which he got rid of at the end, and thought he was going to die, which he didn't. So now Cloud can be the not-so-emo guy he really is. (Not that I have anything against emos, but I find the portrayal of Cloud as emo fairly aggravating) So, this was just for me to avoid anyone telling me "Cloud is out of character" or "he wouldn't smile he's emo!". Honestly a character being out of character is one of my biggest pet peevs, so, I will avoid it at all costs… that's it. Sorry this was so long, and now on to the story. (After these messages, ;p )

-------------------------

Hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared,

And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am

And everything in me

Wants to be the one

You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down

Even if I could

I'd give up everything

If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here

Right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared

You won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: When I'm Gone

A dark figure rode through the streets of Edge, this city had seen so much violence and tragedy over the last few years. First meteorfall, then the attack of the Bahamut and Sephiroth's remnants, and before that, the terrible geostigma, and most recently Deep Ground's attacks.

This poor little dot on a map had seen so much death in the last few years.

'But that's nothing.' The dark rider thought. 'Compared to what I've lived through.'

He screeched to a halt as the traffic light ahead of him turned red. He watched as a young woman with long dark hair exited from a bakery, and then began to cross the street.

"It can't be…" he breathed. 'Can I really be that lucky?'

The girl turned quickly towards him as if she could feel his eyes on her. In that instant he saw the fighting spirit reflected in her limbs and eyes… there was no doubt in his mind then, that was Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's oldest, and closest friend, a master at martial arts, and owner of 7th Heaven.

"Hello…" he hissed. "Now then let's see where you're going shall we?"

The dark figure followed Tifa back to the bar and smiled to himself. He saw her walk in, to be greeted by her adopted children Marlene and Denzel, and by her beau, the local hero, Arc Hardings.

"Well then Tifa, I'll let you go today." He whispered. "But next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

With that, he turned the bike and rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and raining by the time Cloud reached the outskirts of Edge. The lights of the city were glowing like a beacon, like something trying to call him to a safe port in the storm.

However, Cloud knew that no warm-hearted welcome would greet him once he made it to the bar, unlike so many other times… Not now that he had left for so long, without a single word as to where, without telling them why, without even giving a proper farewell.

Where had he been for the last three years? Not where he was supposed to be, that much was certain. Cloud couldn't even name all the places where he'd stayed over those three years. It was too much was all he knew, hell if Tifa did forgive him this time, he probably wouldn't leave the bar for the next week or so, and never even venture out of Edge for at least six months. He'd been away far too long.

The "if" was the key though. Cloud knew he had wronged Tifa… again. And he wasn't sure if he would get another chance from her. He knew he didn't deserve it, but hey, it was worth the hope.

Cloud then knocked the kick-stand of his bike back off the ground and continued on his way, his journey over the last three years replaying in his mind.

He had left because there was someone hunting him. This person was relentless, he knew that because he had hunted this person and been hunted himself across three continents and countless miles for three years. This person had sworn to destroy all of Cloud's friends, family, and everyone he knew, or ever took refuge from if they had to. Cloud finally realized how serious this person was when he had found an explosive in a package sent through his own delivery service to 7th Heaven. That's when he had decided to leave. He had tried writing letters to explain why he had gone; all of them said the same thing: "I'm sorry, I had to leave. It wasn't safe for you, there's someone after me. I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell the kids I haven't abandoned them." And in the few that weren't addressed to Tifa: "Tell Tifa that I'm alright, she doesn't have to worry. I'll be back to keep our promise when this is over." But for some reason he could never send them. He would be standing there at the mailbox, holding the letters, and a voice in the back of his head would tell him: "No, this will only put them in danger…"

Now he realized that that sort of thinking was probably paranoid and stupid but, it was too late to change that now…

All he knew was that now, it was over.

The person hunting him was dead, well at least he thought so. He never actually found the body but… no one would have been able to survive a fall like that, mako-infused or not… Not to mention the pile of rocks… … and the avalanche…

So Cloud couldn't say that he actually killed the bastard, but at least Cloud could say he was dead, and Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, and all of his friends were safe. That's all that mattered.

Before returning to 7th Heaven finally Cloud decided to make himself at least a little presentable. His old clothes had become threadbare, and worn, so he was kinda counting on the hope that Tifa hadn't thrown out all of his stuff, but just to be sure he went and bought a new outfit anyway.

Then finally, at long last, after so many long long years, Cloud turned Fenrir down the street where 7th Heaven was located, and pulled up in front of the bar.

Cloud stared at it for a moment before dismounting the bike and walking up to the door. He could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at the images his brain was bombarding him with. Some of them memories, some of them made up. His heart thudded as he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

'I'm back where I belong.' He thought.

The bar room was dark, but a light floated from the stairwell up to the apartment, as well as bits of a song.

"Happy birthday to you…"

What day was it? Oh, that's right! Its Denzel's birthday… crap, I'll have to get him something tomorrow…

"Hey, Tifa was that the door?" A young female voice said. Yuffie must have come over for the party…

"I'll go and see." The smile that had been lurking beneath the surface finally emerged when he heard her voice.

"Hey, don't take too long, all the wax will melt onto the cake!" Came Cid's voice.

"Don't worry!" Tifa called back a little closer this time.

He watched the stairwell expectantly for Tifa to appear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party had gone well. Denzel was smiling almost the entire time, at least he was whenever Tifa was looking.

Arc had been taking pictures all night and had some pretty hilarious shots of Vincent wearing a party hat, Barret doing something that resembled dancing, and one of Yuffie covered in bubble gum from the party favors.

Tifa finally nodded to Arc who dimmed the lights as Tifa emerged from the tiny kitchen in the apartment with the cake laden with little wax candles.

Everyone started singing, but the song was interrupted by the little jingle of the bell on the door downstairs.

Tifa frowned in frustration.

"Hey Tifa, was that the door?" Yuffie asked, trying to be helpful.

Tifa sighed and said, "I'll go and see."

Half way to the stairs Cid called after her. "Hey, don't take too long, all the wax will melt onto the cake!"

"Don't worry!" she called back, hiding her frustration.

As she descended the stairs it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the even darker lighting of the bar. All she could see was the silhouette of a man standing near the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed for the night. Sorry for the inconvenience, but O'Leary's should be open down in Everton Square."

The man didn't move.

"Really sir, I have to ask you to leave, it's a private party for my son…"

"Tifa."

Oh, god that voice sounded familiar.

"Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The man stepped forward from the shadows that had kept his identity a secret. Tifa's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the man in front of her.

"Cl-Cloud!" She breathed. She couldn't name all of the emotions that were going through her mind at this point. Anger? Joy? Relief? Confusion? She just wanted to go up and shake him, and cry, and demand to know where he had been, and what he was doing, what he had been doing, and why he was here, and why he left, and what the hell did that kiss mean!? But she couldn't, she was rooted to the spot, just staring at him.

He looked healthy, good I suppose, and to Tifa, handsome as ever.

Cloud was the first to move.

"Tifa… you look good." He said, stepping forward.

She made a sound in the back of her throat for a response.

A look of concern crossed Cloud's face. "Tifa?" he asked gently.

"Tifa, what's taking you so long? You is it?" A bright voice called from the stairs.

Suddenly another figure appeared behind Tifa, and drew Cloud's eyes. It was Yuffie.

The ninja-girl was staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates, well… almost.

"Oh. My. God." Was all she managed to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wrote this while listening to Fairytale in New York and Galway Girl… oh god are they stuck in my head… it's MADDENING!

Sorry for the wait, I was in California for a few days, and then got writer's block. Next one should be up in about a week or so.

Next chapter: how will Tifa react… besides being speechless? How will Yuffie react? How will Denzel and everyone else react? And for that matter, how will Cloud react to Tifa's boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 3: I Hate Everything About You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS, THE SONG AT THE BEGINNING IS OWNED BY THREE DAYS GRACE.

------------------------------------

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

------------------------------------

Chapter 3: I Hate Everything About You

"Oh. My. God." Was all Yuffie managed to say.

She was still standing there staring at him when Cloud shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his gaze. And in a flash, Yuffie was upon him.

"Son of a --!" she shrieked lunging for his throat. "I'll knock some sense into you myself!"

Much to Yuffie's dismay, Cloud was able to dodge most of her well aimed hits and kicks.

The commotion was heard upstairs and Cid, Barret, Vincent, and Arc exchanged glances before standing and making their way down the stairs.

To Arc it just looked like Yuffie just went crazy on a customer. But to everyone else, it was a well deserved punishment.

"Is anyone going to stop her?" Arc asked watching Yuffie's fist finally come in contact with Cloud.

"No." The other three men answered in unison.

By this time Marlene and Denzel had followed the adults down and were staring mouths open at their former guardian's appearance.

At one point Marlene leaned over the Denzel and whispered. "Is that what you wished for?"

Denzel's only response was a slow nod.

Finally Arc got tired of being in the dark to something that was obviously big news so he walked up to Yuffie and hauled her back, physically lifting her off the ground and dragging her kicking and screaming, almost foaming at the mouth, to the broom closet and locking her in.

Arc sighed after this was done, and then looked to the new comer again.

"Will someone please—"Arc was cut off by a large glass beer-mug whizzing through the air and clocking Cloud on the head, before it shattered on the hard wood floor. Needless to say, Cloud was down for the count. All eyes turned to a heavily panting Tifa who was doing her best to control her anger.

Arc blinked several times before continuing. "Tell me what is going on. Now, I'm sure who ever this guy is—"

"Cloud." Vincent said, "Cloud Strife."

"What?!" Arc deadpanned. The international hero? And he was just knocked out cold, by a beer mug to the head by his usually docile girlfriend, whom he thought was Cloud's old _friend_?!

"Okay, seriously. Someone has to fill me in, because I'm really, _really_ lost!"

And they did fill him in… but he found that he already knew most of it and Arc now knew enough to dislike the guy, and not trust him around his girlfriend.

Eventually they agreed that Cloud needed to be moved somewhere more comfortable so Barret, Vincent, and Cid carried the still unconscious swordsman to his former room in the apartment.

Then they all returned to the cake in the dining room, but no one really felt in the party-mood anymore, so slowly the guests left or turned in for the night.

Arc came up to Tifa as she was washing dishes that night to check on her. But as he approached the sink he realized she was only standing with her hands in a vat of soapy water, and she seemed very far away, lost in her thoughts as she stared out the dark window, through which you could see nothing but the blackness of the rainy night.

"What's the matter?" Arc asked placing his hand on her arms.

Tifa jumped at the contact, pulled violently from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She said dismissively starting up the washing again. Arc leaned back against the counter, watching her face intently, and it wasn't long before she had wandered off again.

"Tifa, there is definitely something bothering you… and I'd wager four chocobos that it has something to do with Cloud Strife showing up randomly in the middle of the night… now am I right?"

Tifa sighed, but then confided in Arc, as she always did.

"Three years…" she began. "Three years he's been gone… not so much as a hint of some kind to let me know he was alright… We were best friends for the longest time… I mean… He lived here, before he left! He's Marlene's god-father, and Denzel's adopted father…" she quickly changed her tune, "Not that you haven't been like a father to them Arc, better than Cloud ever was… but…"

"But Denzel idolizes him, and Marlene loves him too. I know, I've heard them talk about him… and all the 'cool stuff' he's done."

"I'm sorry Arc… he was just a really important person in our lives... for such a long time. And he was gone for so long, and he didn't tell us why… I mean… can you understand? Even a little?"

"Course I can… doesn't mean I like it. But I hope _I've_ done enough to earn a place in your hearts as well."

Tifa smiled and hugged him. "How did I ever deserve someone like you?" she whispered.

"By putting up with someone like Cloud…" he replied.

Tifa pulled away, suddenly serious. "Okay, now that was uncalled for… I'm still friends with him you know!"

"Really? You have a very odd way of showing it… beaming him over the head with a beer mug and all…"

"Oh…" she chewed her lip. "I should go check on him…" she said, and pushed past Arc.

Arc watched her leave and felt his stomach turn in knots. He wasn't liking the return of Cloud Strife, not one bit. It put a foul taste in his mouth, and apprehension in his mind, and it gave him a reason to doubt Tifa. Something he'd never done before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud awoke with a massive headache. He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut again, but they reopened when he felt a cool cloth pressed to his temple.

His eyes took a while to focus on the figure above him but when they did; he was both happy and apprehensive.

"Tifa…" he whispered. "You hit me in the head with a beer mug…"

"Well… you deserved it." She said in a friendly fashion, but the tone felt strained, like she was hiding what she really felt.

They didn't say anything else for a long time.

"So then why are you helping me?"

"…I don't know." She replied. "I suppose something in me feels a little guilty, like I overreacted, just a little bit… but I'll have you know that's not the popular opinion."

"Oh…"

Again, there was silence.

Again, it was broken by Cloud.

"How are you?"

Tifa stopped mopping his brow for a moment and looked him in the eyes. They were sincere, he really wanted to know, but she didn't think he'd like her answer.

"Fine I guess, Marlene and Denzel are doing well. Everyone else is too…"

"That's not what I asked."

"Hm?"

"I asked 'how are _you_?'"

Her brow furrowed, before she answered. "Dating, happily dating a very nice man, whom I love dearly."

"Really?" His face remained stoic, but inside, his guts twisted a little with something like jealousy. 'So that must've been the guy I didn't recognize. Tifa's… boyfriend.'

"Yes."

"That's nice, I suppose. But are you happy?"

"Of course I am! I have everything I ever wanted."

"Hm."

"What now?"

"I dunno, something in your eyes… they way you said it, something…it makes me think that your lying, but not to me, not entirely. It's almost as if you think that if you say it enough, you'll believe it yourself."

Tifa lost her temper then.

"How dare you?!" she snapped.

That got Cloud's attention.

"How dare you, come in here in the middle of the night, on Denzel's birthday no less! And then you have the audacity to try and mess with my head!? You've got some nerve Cloud Strife!"

"I'm not trying to mess with your head."

"Then what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Trying to break the ice, I guess. It's not working."

"Whatever…" Tifa grumbled standing and moving to leave.

"Tifa," Cloud's voice had a pleading edge to it.

"Can I tell you where I've been… for the last three years?"

Tifa turned, her expression hadn't changed but her interest was piqued. She sat back down again and Cloud began, he recounted all of the things that had happened to him, tried to leave out as few details as he possibly could.

Tifa was stunned. "You left… to protect us?" She said after he was finished.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. You think you can forgive me this time? One more time? I won't screw up again."

Tifa was silent, now she was really confused. "I'll try." She answered finally. "No promises though, and I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when—? Oh, never mind… it's silly…" Tifa's face had flushed crimson and she hurried to exit the room.

"You're asking about the kiss aren't you?"

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Spur of the moment thing, I guess." She could imagine the look on his face and how his arm rose to rub the back of his neck.

Tifa nodded then rushed out, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door again once outside of the room, it was feeling way too hot in there. She closed her eyes, and tried to still the erratic beating of her heart. But suddenly she heard Cloud's voice from within the room, and was suddenly falling backwards.

She cried out as she fell, squeezing her eyes shut for the feeling of impact. But it didn't come…

Tifa carefully opened her eyes to find them locked with Cloud's panic-filled eyes. He had one hand on the door knob to the door he just opened, and one arm braced against Tifa's back to keep her from hitting the ground.

They stared at each other for a moment or two until Arc came upon the scene, and stood with his head cocked to one side and his hands on his hips.

"Hello?" He said.

Cloud and Tifa's eyes shot to Arc. Cloud looked from Arc to Tifa, and back to Arc. Then his eyes widened considerably and he let out a cry of alarm, retracting his arm from supporting Tifa. She gave a yelp of surprise when she found herself completing the fall from before, and groaned as she hit the ground.

"Well, okay then…" Arc said clapping his hands together. "Sorry to interrupt whatever it was that you two were doing, but I just came to inform you that there is a peculiar banging sound coming from the broom closet… shall I let her out now?"

Tifa looked at Arc like he was insane, but then it dawned on her. "Yuffie! We left her in the closet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Remember Denzel idolizes Cloud, so I think Marlene would be the one to be angry with Cloud for leaving.

Blech, I don't like this chapter very much… the next one will be better. I think the interaction between Tifa and Arc came out well, but I had a really hard time writing the interaction between Tifa and Cloud… ugh Cloud's personality is just so damn hard, it's like half-way between Squall and Tidus… possibly Zidane (but I wouldn't know I haven't played IX)!

Yes, I'm a horrible person; I left Yuffie in the broom closet….

Also, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate the support! That is one of the things that keeps me interested in writing a story, when I know that people want to know what happens next!

Next Chapter: Cloud and Arc finally come face to face… with a monster… and each other and I can tell you now… this might get ugly…. It will probably be slightly longer than usual.


	5. Chapter 4: Tangled

Tangled

I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful

The next few days didn't pass remotely as smoothly as Tifa had hoped they would. In fact they had been downright awkward.

Denzel had been all too happy to include Cloud once again in his idea of family, Marlene had been a bit more reluctant; Insisting on a long discussion, in which Cloud was scolded for not letting them know where he was. It was very late at night before she accepted his presence again. The tension between the adults however was overwhelming.

Arc and Cloud were almost constantly staring each other down, usually over Cloud being friendly with Tifa. And by friendly, Arc was almost flying off the handle if Cloud addressed her by name. This had scared Tifa; she'd never seen Arc act like this around anyone before. Cid, Barret, and Reeve had been able to give her hugs, and kisses, and even were able to flirt with her good-naturedly without fearing Arc's wrath. Even Vincent, who Arc knew Tifa thought was absolutely gorgeous, was able to spend time with her alone should he choose without Arc even getting slightly jealous.

But now that Cloud was around, someone that Arc suspected had strong feelings for Tifa, and who he knew had once been her house-mate and best friend, not to mention was ridiculously close to the slightly distant Denzel, Arc was beginning to feel his status as Tifa's boyfriend challenged. As flattering as the jealousy had been at first, it was now beginning to be a little more than annoying.

As for Tifa herself, the sudden reappearance of Cloud had led to a flurry of emotions. Some of the old ones had flared up with a vengeance, and she'd fought them down as best she could; thus far succeeding. Her heart didn't speed up whenever he walked into a room, she couldn't feel his eyes on her back, and she most definitely did not blush whenever he spoke her name. For the love of god she was acting like a hormonal teenager! Hormonal or not it was a nuisance and therefore had to be stamped down daily if anything was to get done around the bar or in the apartment upstairs.

Finally five days into the arrangement Tifa snapped. The two boys had been squabbling over something stupid, Tifa didn't even remember what it was anymore, but she did know that she'd stomped up to the men's rooms with a huff proceeded to stuff two suitcases with various articles of clothing, stomp back down the stairs, toss the suitcases out into the street, and then push the two men out telling them to go stay at a hotel or something for the next few days. In her defense they _had_ been driving her mad.

After officially evicting both Cloud and Arc, Tifa sighed a breath of relief and leaned against the door. When she opened her eyes she noticed Denzel, Yuffie, and Marlene staring at her in surprise. Tifa straightened then went back to her cleaning with calm:

"That's better."

Later that night Arc had been let back in and he apologized properly to Tifa. Apologize properly, meaning both adults trying to keep as quiet as possible all night long so as not to wake the two children sleeping down the hall.

Cloud didn't show up again until the morning, when he brought Marlene a bouquet of lilies, and Tifa some happy yellow flowers from the flower vendor a few blocks away.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked later that night. "Do you think…?"

"What?" He replied looking up from whatever delivery paper work he'd been pouring over, a pair of dark rimmed glasses were perched precariously on his nose and Tifa wondered when he'd started to wear them… she had to admit they were kind of cute. Since returning to Edge, Cloud had picked up the delivery business again and after a few days of advertizing he was getting some of his old costumers back.

"Do you think that maybe you could get a place of your own?" Tifa stared hard at the liquor stain on the linoleum of the bar floor, she'd scrubbed until her fingers were raw to get that one out but it hadn't helped one bit.

Cloud took off his glasses and sighed. "I was thinking about that, yeah."

Tifa looked up. "I'm not trying to cut you off from seeing Marlene or Denzel or anything… it's just…"

"Arc and I don't really get along." The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched a little.

"Yeah." She replied.

"No, it's fine. I understand, Ti. We've both been a little hard to handle since I got back." Tifa rolled her eyes and thought, 'you can say that again…'

"I've actually been looking for a place."

"You have?" Tifa suddenly felt her world shift just a little bit. The thought of Cloud actively looking for an apartment by himself made her rethink her desire to see him leave, which wasn't much of a desire at all, just a logical idea.

"Yeah, I've been thinking. You and Arc, you have a life set up here. I've been gone a while, and well…" He shrugged, "three's a crowd."

"You don't mind?" Tifa asked, suddenly finding herself unwilling to watch him leave, he was just so hard to read sometimes, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

Cloud shrugged. "I'll miss this place, but… I think it's time for me to stop depending on you for the roof over my head."

Tifa stared at Cloud for a long time. "Yeah." She finally nodded, then turned to leave the room.

"Oh and Tifa?" Cloud called when she reached the stairs.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I missed you… while I was gone." Tifa felt the anger and frustration building again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she railed. Cloud had the nerve to look surprised at this outburst.

"What?"

"You heard me! Quit playing with my emotions, okay? I was _happy_ before you came back! _HAPPY_! I had two wonderful kids to take care of, friends who are always there for me, and a gorgeous boyfriend who is quite frankly pretty good in bed!"

"Didn't need to know that…" Cloud muttered.

"Well tough! But then you walk in here all "forgive-me-this" and "I-didn't-mean-to-do-that" and how am I supposed to take all of this? What am I supposed to do with all of that?"

Cloud sighed rubbed at his temples, clearly frustrated, but with her or himself, Tifa wasn't sure.

"I'd be lying if I said it never occurred to me when I was on my way back that we start over, properly. I'd also be lying if I hadn't thought once or twice that maybe you'd moved on… but I never wanted to accept that. The real question is this: do you love Arc?"

"Yes." Tifa replied without hesitation. Cloud stood.

"Alright. Do you love me?"

Tifa took a step back and shook her head. "That's not fair."

"Do you?"

"Cloud…"

"Tifa, please. Do you still love me?"

"I—"

"There you are!" Arc entered the room, standing behind Tifa he put an arm possessively around her waist and glanced up at Cloud. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed my girlfriend for the night would you Cloud?"

Tifa blushed and tried to suppress the sick feeling curling in her belly.

"Of course not." Cloud replied a little too cheerfully. "Tifa and I were through."

Tifa met his eyes and knew that they most certainly had not finished that conversation.

"Goodnight Tifa," He said stiffly. "Arc."

Arc led Tifa away by her waist but before they had made it to the stairs Cloud called them back.

"Oh, and Tifa? I'll get right on that thing we talked about."

"Yeah." She replied, but in her heart, she really didn't want him to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile a shadowy figure in a cloak and cowl who had spent the last three years tracking and being tracked by Cloud Strife, had firmly established his lodgings in Edge by breaking into a house he fancied for his purposes and evicting the former owners with a few well-placed throwing knives.

In the basement he had set up a sort of alchemy lab. Work benches had been covered in potions and books, the floor had been cleared so that he could draw an intricate series of circles and symbols in the floor.

The man sat within the inner most circle surrounded by little bowls of odd powders and other less savory and unidentifiable contents. He chanted in a language long forgotten by civilization, and the painted symbols around him began to glow with a sinister light. Clouds gathered over the entire city of Edge as the summoning spell began to gather strength.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Cloud had bought a small and utilitarian apartment a few streets away from Seventh Heaven which he used in between delivery runs merely for its bed and laundry services.

He was delivering a few packages around the city, when screams sounded from the city center. An all too familiar roaring sound filled the air and Cloud adjusted his goggles and was off in a moment.

Fenrir revved and streaked through the streets in the opposite direction from which people were fleeing. He grabbed a few blades from his bike and quickly climbed to the roof of the nearest building to get a better look. A large behemoth was attempting to wreak havoc, knocking down partially constructed or repaired buildings and swiping at humans in the area. Yuffie was already on the scene and Cloud caught her mid-air as the behemoth flung her off its back.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up!" Yuffie said brightly as he set her on her feet.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied, and smiled as he heard a familiar roar.

"Morning Cloud." Nanaki said in between swipes at the beast.

Cloud tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Well come on! Let's get in there!" Yuffie cried running towards the danger as always.

The behemoth was not hard to deal with three-on-one, but when a second showed up, things started to get ugly.

The three fighters were looking a little worse for wear when Arc and Tifa showed up.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried coming up behind him.

Cloud gave a half grin. "Thought you were going to miss out on all the fun."

Tifa cocked an eyebrow. "If this is your definition of fun then you need to get out more often."

Cloud chuckled but it turned into a grunt as Tifa used a healing materia to fix some of his bruises and cuts.

"Come on you big baby." She said helping him up. "Time to down those things."

As they fought Cloud noticed that there was a sense of team spirit between Nanaki, Yuffie, Tifa, and Arc, spirit that he was not included in. Despite his best efforts to ignore this and focus on the two much bigger and more immediate problems, Cloud could not suppress the twinges of jealousy he felt towards Arc. First the man had Tifa, and now he had stolen Cloud's own place on the team? Finally Cloud's wounded pride and ego was frayed enough to snap, and all it would take to unleash his wrath would be a push in the right direction.

The fight was finally ended when Cid showed up in his new airship, and launched a few torpedoes into the mega monsters.

Tifa was caught in one of the explosions and was thrown against a nearby wall, knocking her for a loop. Cloud rushed over to help her.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Cloud said helping her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little winded…"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Suddenly Cloud found himself being tossed backwards away from Tifa.

"Arc!" Tifa cried.

"Whoa, whoa. Now let's all take a breath and calm down…" Cloud said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Spiky, when you're clearly making moves on my girl!"

"What?" Cloud and Tifa chorused.

"I was helping her up! If you hadn't noticed she took a pretty hard blow back there!" Cloud defended himself.

"Arc, calm down! He wasn't 'making moves' on me!"

"You don't think I see the way he looks at you?" Arc cried. "The way you look at him? You think I don't know the history between you? There isn't anyone for three hundred miles that hasn't heard about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart, nobody who hasn't heard about the story about the two childhood sweethearts who saved the world."

"That isn't true." Tifa protested.

"No? Which part?"

Tifa couldn't respond and Arc towered over her with a self-righteousness that made her feel small.

"See, you can't even deny it! What have I done to deserve this, Tifa?" Arc grabbed her by her arms and dragged her up to a standing position, Tifa cried out in pain but Arc didn't seem to hear. "What? Haven't I been a good boyfriend? A good person to the kids? So why do you have to hurt me so much by making eyes at HIM the moment he returns, a guy who was never any good for you?"

"Stop it." Cloud said, dangerously quiet.

Arc wheeled on him. "Who do you think you are, thinking you've got any sort of say in this? This is between me and Tifa!"

"I'm not asking for me." Cloud stated starting to lose his cool.

"Then for who?"

"Look at her!" Cloud shouted. "You're hurting her! I may have not been the best person to Tifa or to anyone, but I never made her look at me with _fear_!"

Arc's retort died in his mouth as he turned to Tifa whose eyes left his the moment they made contact.

Arc could not have felt any lower.

"Oh, god… Tifa I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He tried to pull her to him for a hug, but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me." She spat with as much venom as she could muster through the pain. Arc yanking her up had strained an already dislocated arm. Arc stepped away as if burned and Tifa stalked away presumably back to Seventh Heaven.

"You messed things up for her real good when you walked back into her life." Yuffie was using Cloud as an arm rest when he turned to look down at her.

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: ….It's been HOW long since I last posted? Sorry everyone and a big THANK YOU to anyone who's held onto the hope that I would someday update. I would like it known that I never abandon a story I just might not be active in that fandom for a while. I'll try to be better with the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. I'm back at uni so very little fandom writing gets done. This last hiatus also had to do with my old computer dying which was inconvenient.


End file.
